Lilith Asami
(Não finalizado) Lilith Asami é uma Trindade Sete do arquivo da luxúria e usuária da Outer Alquímica, bem como professora da Royal Biblia Academy. Como uma pessoa que introduz Arata Kasuga no mundo mágico, ela se torna um dos primeiros amigos e amigos, assistindo e apoiando-o desde o primeiro encontro. =Personalidade= Lilith tem uma presença muito madura e é responsável pela correspondência com as várias vezes, com o homem em muitas situações. Como professora, ela tende a agir de forma rígida e formal, acreditando em trabalhar duro para cumprir seus objetivos, dando-lhe um pouco mais de sua reputação como uma Rainha Gelada. No entanto, apesar da sua atitude firme, a Lilith também é muito gentil e compassiva, cuidando profundamente de seus alunos e amigos. Muitas vezes ela tem um cuidado com os outros e fornece orientação para apoiá-los. Sentido um sentimento de simpatia pela situação de Arraia, ela se torna uma demonstração de sua magia para ele, embora não seja algo que indica uma presença dos outros. Além disso, durante uma batalha, ela se torna séria e prioriza a segurança de outras pessoas. Também não é saudável, não gosta de ações ou palavras de natureza sexual ou implicação. Normalmente, ela fica muito envergonhada e desconfortável sempre que o algo acontece. Como resultado, a pesquisa foi encontrada dentro do arquivo Luxuria (Luxúria) e como pessoas como muitas vezes encantadas em provocá-la, particularmente sobre seu corpo. No entanto, a ela pode ficar com raiva por forçar demais, castigando e até violenta a situação. Além disso, por causa de sua natureza séria, ela fica frequentemente chocada e, às vezes, desanimada por muitas atitudes indiferentes de seus colegas, tendo ocasionalmente que se forçar a se concentrar. No entanto, Lilith gosta de estar com seus amigos, tornando-se feliz quando estão todos juntos. Ela tem uma profundidade confiança neles, Notavelmente, outros notaram que antes de conhecer Arata, Lilith estava bastante fria em relação aos outros, mas desde então se tornou mais amigável. =Aparência= Lilith é uma mulher com cabelos curtos ruivos que se estende até a cintura, normalmente com um único fio de sua franja trançada, bem como os lados do cabelo puxados para trás e levados para fora em conjunto com um. Também é muito conhecida por ter uma figura muito bem desenvolvida e curvilínea. Além disso, Lilith surge com sua própria boina escura, com algumas exceções dependendo da situação. O seu traje, apesar de ser professor, é o uniforme feminino da escola, quase o mesmo que os seus alunos, consistindo de uma blusa branca de colarinho, uma jaqueta preta, uma saia xadrez, umas meias pretas até como coxas e mocassins. No entanto, ela é uma gravata em vez disso, e deixa uma camisa para fora, com as blusas para fora do blazer. Ao atuar como professora, ela também usa óculos redondos também. Modo de Magia: No modo Mágica, sua roupa inclui uma blusa de gola branca e deixa uma fenda, uma gravata preta e luvas de cotovelo. Ela também usa uma saia curta e escura até como coxas, além de mocassins. Às vezes, ela também usa os óculos, que funcionam como um sistema de segmentação. Ela também carrega um franco atirador com ela junto com este modo. Aeshma: Uma manifestação formada do Arquivo da Luxúria, o traje de Lilith tem simplesmente uma capa escura com um colarinho com o peito, as luvas pretas até o cotovelo e uma calcinha branca simples com as tiras até as botas de cano branco e pontas brancas. . Você também pode realizar uma mudança parcial que só convoca uma capa. Image00074.jpg image (2).jpg Lilith_Aeshma_mode.jpg Lilith_design_MV.png Lilith_Asami_Anime_Official_Character.png =Cronologia= História An error occurred while needed, Lilith was distributed by your pai, Abyss Trinity, Como uma criança para o mundo atual como uma experiência para ver se ele poderia ter um elemento Rei Mágico para diferentes dimensões. Como as suas memórias foram modificadas quando ela cruzou entre o mundo eo tempo, Lilith não se lembrou de suas verdadeiras origens. No entanto, Lilith viveu e estudou em um orfanato até que foi procurada pelo Mestre Biblia por suas habilidades mágicas. Eventualmente, ela se tornou uma pessoa mais jovem para se juntar aos Trinity Seven, assim como se juntaria à equipe da Royal Biblia Academy como professora. =Habilidades= Alquimia Exterior - Os Tempos de Lillith são Abies, Fall e Vanitas do Arquivo Luxuria e seu ramo de magia é Outer Alchemic. Usando uma teoria de troca como base, uma magia de Lilith tem uma capacidade de transmutar materiais em diferentes formas. Até agora, ela serve para armas, como diferentes tipos de armas. Além disso, suas criações não podem ser usadas por ninguém além de si mesma. Como Alquimia Externa, é uma fonte de conhecimento profundo, uma alta inteligência de Lilith permite que ela domina uma magia, entendendo toda a base básica e crítica de negócios. Além disso, ela também afirmou que a sua magia é uma das muitas diferentes qualidades da alquimia. Outer Alchemic, em particular, requer que ela ative uma macro que consiste em três regras para executar seus feitiços. Os seguintes exemplos: Compreensão - Compreender a composição de cada material Desconstrução - Quebrando o material em componentes menores. Dominar isso com a construção de um pequeno campo destrutivo em um reino muito maior. Reconstrução - O estágio final que permite a realização de uma alquimia. No entanto, a Alquimia Exterior também apresenta alguns riscos. Ou seja, porque a alquimia está ligada à teoria da troca equivalente, ela usa sua magia e alma como um custo para seu processo mágico. Se ela usa muito, corre o risco de se transformar em um monstro. No entanto, Lilith tem uma grande quantidade de magia, capaz de invocar um grande número de armas sem ar e dispará-las à vontade. Fora de sua magia, Lilith também é bastante atlética, sendo capaz de empunhar um grande rifle antitanque com relativa facilidade. Ela também demonstrou alta proficiência em manejo de armas, sendo um atirador muito habilidoso com uma variedade de armas. Além disso, o Lilith é um estrategista habilitado, capaz de desenvolver um plano contra as habilidades do operador, mesmo nas situações mais urgentes. Durante a batalha da sua equipe com o Levi e Akio, ela foi capaz de criar uma solução com o método Feiticeiro de Levi, usando luz e cristais para forçar o ninja a sair das sombras. Lilith é capaz de transferir sua magia para. Devido a sua linhagem de seu pai, Lilith apresenta poder mágico poderoso. Como resultado, ela pode facilmente se tornar imortal e atingir uma eterna juventude. Aeshma - Uma forma de manifestar o arquivo da Luxúria, Lilith é a última que conecta este mundo com todos os outros mundos. Sendo um rei mágico candidato e vindo de outra dimensão, ela tem o poder de abrir buracos entre as dimensões. Fazer o que for necessário e maximizar o poder de um Lorde Demoníaco ou um Candidato a Lorde Demônio. Inicialmente, ela foi incapaz de controlar a forma, mas depois passou a se esforçar para usar o Demon Lord Element dentro dela. Nesta forma, Lilith torna-se capaz de materializar explosivos laseres que podem eliminar o ataque do Lorde Demônio Cavaleiro. Realize - Usando alquimia, Lilith pode materializar qualquer arma do zero. Modo Buster - Lilith invoca uma grande arma pesada, como um rifle antitanque ou uma pistola. Cristal Sangrento - Evoca um grande número de cristais Helmick Buster - Empunhando um rifle antitanque, Lilith dispara uma grande explosão que, ao entrar em contato, cria uma grande explosão. Telluric Buster - Depois de invocar várias armas no meio do ar e cercar seus oponentes, Lilith então dispara todos de uma vez. Aeshma Section Release - Lilith se transforma parcialmente em Aeshma, aumentando sua magia e força. Combinação Meteoro Dragonar 1 - Absorvendo a magia de Arata usando seu elemento Demon Lord, Lilith é capaz de executar a técnica disparando de seu rifle anti-tanque. Realize: Modo Buster - Juntamente com Arata no modo Paladin, convoca e controla uma arma sentinela a laser. Meteor Buster - Dispara um laser alquimico de uma sentinela capaz de causar dano significativo a um Demon Lord. =Grimório= Hermes Apocrypha - o principal grimório de Lilith que armazena todos os seus feitiços, permitindo que ela use magia externa de Alquimia. Além disso, Hermes também é capaz de se tornar sensível ao absorver a magia de Arata, que ela adota a aparência e maneirismo da criança chamada Lilim. =Finalizando de uma forma de qualidade ó= right Categoria:Trinity seven Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Candidato a rei demônio Categoria:Principais Categoria:1 Arquivo/3 themas